This is one for you
by Goth-serphyona
Summary: I'm sorry but i might have to stop writeing these. look at the only one and could you help me after you hurt me for more details...i hope this works out. thank you all for your suport.
1. Default Chapter

I got bored again so here is just filled in space. contains stuff , watch out. 

disclaimer: don't own it.

this are small plot things, if you like the story in each chapter, I'll make a story out of it, hope you like.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Drip, drip, drip. 

The sounds of blood falling from a wounded wrist pierced the silence. The knife switched to the other wrist hungering for more of the delicious crimson liquid that flowed through the body of the tormented boy.

__

Nothing, this means nothing. Yet why do I cry? why do I show weakness? Chocked sobs wrenched from the pitiful form of the broken body.

Foot steps echoed through the empty room, alerting the boy that someone was coming. 

Quickly he wrapped up the cuttings and put on the leather gloves that loosely fit onto his small hands. Then he put away the switch blade into his jean pocket.

'Taichi? you in here?' A tall boy called out, his dark sapphire blue eyes shinning with pride and ice.

`````````` Taichi's P.O.V```````````````` 

'What do you need Yamato?' I asked hoping he'd leave quickly so I could continue venting my sorrow onto my already self abused body.

' Koushiro wants a meeting, come on' Yamato said angrily, Koushiro had a knack for asking to meet at all of his band practises. I slowly got up from the table and went into my room for my jacket. As I left the room with my jacket in hand, I saw Yamato looking at the table and I noticed that I forgot to clean up the huge puddle of blood that had dripped from my wrists.

'Explain' he said. Just as simply as that, just one word, _one _word and he has you , but with no anger or accusing tone. That's what I like about Yamato until he gets the truth and story behind something willingly or forcefully he won't judge it.

'Fresh Hamburgers' I say, remembering the time when we tried to open them ourselves when we were younger and ended up with the blood all over ourselves.

'Oh' he says smiling, if I had the courage to tell anyone about myself I'd tell him. He is the only one who'd listen and the only one who'd care…at least I think he would.

We walk out the door when suddenly he grabs me from behind. I try to shake him off, but now that he has gotten quite a growth spurt and has been working out, I can't. Because of my lack of nourishment no doubt, I've become anorexic, and with my cuttings I've been getting weaker.

Roughly he pulls off my gloves and stares in shock at my wrists. Cuts new and old ran along my arms to my elbows, that's why I no longer wear T-shirts.

'I'm not going to ask right now, but later we will have a talk.' He says and quickly forces my glove on. 

Mimi and Sora walk out of the elevator both talking about tennis.

'Oh there you are, come on were all going to a picnic in hogsmeade.' Mimi and sora said together to Yamato. 

__

I'm just in the way, I thought._ Why not just run away? or end it now? why prolong it?_

Yamato smiled his fake smile and grabbed hold of my arm above the elbow.

__

so many questions only three answers, do I tell Yamato and seek comfort from him because he would feel sorry for me, or tell him and he'd hate me because I'm weak, then kill myself_, or not tell him at all and run away._

I hadn't even realized we were at the school until we slipped into the gates.

Suddenly an image crossed my mind and all I could see was that. 

Dark swirled around me, a young girl stepped into view, long gashes began to appear over her, the blood oozed out and flooded over to me, her face was splitting in two, then her body was, organs fell in a heap, her screams echoed all around me. 

Her blood surrounded me and climbed up my body seeping into my baggy pants and shirt, I could feel the liquid wash it's self onto my skin, leaving burning trails in it's path. 

Her screams became dull as her body grew limp and slipped to the floor and my body fallowed in suit.

I lay there watching as her lifeless body faded, another replaced it. A tall man with long black hair that blended into the scenery. Black robes almost floated around him. His skin was pale grey and his eyes were blood red, they burned deep into my mind and I cringed outwardly in fear.

He took a step closer and I felt long jolts of pain fill my body, gasping I tried to move but couldn't, I cried out as he stepped closer and the pain began to intense. Tears fell slowly down my cheeks and landed on the black floor. I whimpered as he stood above me. A sick smile played and his terrifying features.

'Such beauty, yet such sorrow' He said, a shiver ran down my spine at the frozen tone.

He kneeled down and cupped his hand against me cheek. As soon as I felt the icy palm I screamed, the pain that had gripped my body now all gathered in my face. I felt dirty as the blood from the girl dripped from my soaked shirt. 

He laughed cruelly and I whimpered out.

'you'll feel this pain when ever I'm near, and now you shall feel the pain I felt as my heart was ripped from my body' 

~warning RAPE! if you don't like it scroll down for the sign that says it's over~

He walked behind me and I felt my clothes rip out in all directions, scattering everywhere.

I screamed as his finger touched my back and traced down to my ass. He inserted a finger, and I felt like I was going to faint, pain beyond anything I felt before ripped through me. He laughed and took his finger out. 

I felt the girls blood freeze to my skin.

He lifts my hips up and thrusts in. I felt pain, all pain nothing more. He groaned and a trusted harder and harder.

Tears ran like waterfalls and my blood poured over his grey organ and hips. I haven't noticed until now that I've been screaming non-stop. He laughed and rammed into me, then I felt him tense and I nearly vomited as his essence filled me. He had taken away the only thing I could truly call mine. He grunted and started again I closed my eyes trying to escape this world, but he made it impossible.

~The normal world~ matt's p.o.v.

'What happened?!' screamed a doctor who was holding onto a long white stretcher with a screaming boy on it and quickly rolled it into an emergency room. 

'We were walking and he suddenly collapsed, then when we called the ambulance he started screaming.' I explained on the other side trying to hold down the trashing Taichi. 

'What is with this boy's body?' Asked a nurse that was looking him over.

'What do you mean?' Asked the doctor

'Well he just started bleeding is what you said right? well now his anus is now ripped open!' She said in fear.

'Taichi!' Hikari screamed as they took him into the intensive care unit. My little brother Tekaru held onto her as she tried to get in. 

I was scared, I didn't know what was happening to taichi and it was also making me mad.

I punching his fist into the wall, now a huge fist print lay in the center of the white hospital walls. 

~weird place~ Taichi's p.o.v~

The man laughed and finally pulled out of me after the forth round. I couldn't move, he walked away and the pain had gone. I never felt so relived. 

He is going to come back. A little voice in my head screamed.

I screamed as the blackness disappeared and men with masks over there faces appeared. I thrashed around, trying to get them away.

'Yamato!' I screamed, his face had been the first to pop into my mind. 

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` 

Goth Serphyona: that sucked but if you like it I'll continue it.

next chap up soon.


	2. Today meet, Yamachi, kensuke

here is another plot thingy.

stat: Humor/romance, yamachi and kensuke.

vote if you like it. the one you like best will be full fic.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Laughs echoed through the empty digi forest.

A golden haired Serpenmon and a young blue haired Sphimon wondered how such a beautiful sound could come from digimon. 

'Yamato, we should go find out who they are, they might be cute.' the Sphimon said to his serpent friend.

'You might be right Ken' Yamato said. 

Snake scales laid around his sapphire eyes making him look really hot. [a/n ^____^] His arms up to his elbows were scaly and his fingernails held a sharp point to them with deadly poison. A black leather jacket hung loosely around his built body. Leather pants clung to his legs. [sclay to the knee] A long tail swayed lazily along the ground. [think cell from DBZ, his tail is like cells only with a sharp dagger instead of the suckie thing].

Ken nodded. Long fluffy red wings twitched lightly in there folded position. Long phoenix tails hung limply around him. The loose orange shirt that he was wearing blew lightly from the cool breeze. [just to let you know he is wearing blue jeans.]

The got up from the boulder that was stuck deep into the ground of the beach.

The laughter turned to giggles as they approached the cave in the base of a big ass cliff. 

Yamato looked at ken a chuckled in the back of his throat as they entered the cave.

Ken looked and Yamato confused.

"sounds like you" he mouthed. Ken glared but stopped when he saw Yamato's mouth drop open.

Ken looked at that yamato was looking at and his face fallowed Yamato's.

Sitting in the center of the cave were two digimon, the most gorgeous digimon that they ever seen.

On a rock in the middle of a small lake was a Mermimon. It had a bush of wild hair on it head. A thin string of flesh fell from it's butt and turned into a huge Mermaid tail for when he dives into the water and merges his legs together. Both of his legs were scaly like Yamato's, so were his arms and he had the same rim of scales around his eyes. The only things different from him and Yamato was that Yamato had green scales and the boy had dull blue, and also the boy had elf like ears a webbed fingers and toes.

The boy was wearing a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck with a hood. And brown short-shorts. 

The other who was on shore was a Inumon. Large floppy ears hung around his face. Red/amber pineapple shaped hair was on his head held by a pair of goggles. Thin tanned fur covered his body, a long fluffy tail was curled around his waist. He was wearing a black tank top and long white khaki pants.

The Inumon sniffed the air and looked over at Yamato and ken with curious eyes.

Ken froze as the Inumon didn't take his eyes of him.

Yamato stared at the Mermimon who in turn stared at him. The Inumon and Mermimon looked at each other and smiled evilly. 

'Hi' Said the Inumon. 'My name is Daisuke and this here is my friend Taichi' 

Ken nodded, not taking his eyes off Daisuke.

Yamato nodded and smiled suggestively at Taichi, who blushed and gave him a small smile.

'Just to warn you Taichi won't talk to you until he feels safe around you.' Daisuke told Yamato.

Yamato smile faltered for a second but he regained it. Daisuke looked at them and giggled.

'Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?'

Ken snapped out of his daze and laughed embarrassed.

'Sorry my name is Ken' He said to Daisuke.

'Mines Yamato' Yamato said eyes Taichi who blushed harder and giggled.

Taichi slipped off the rock and disappeared into the clear water.

Yamato watched as the boys legs merged and watched his body swim gracefully around.

'Hehe, what a show off' Daisuke said.

'Huh?' Ken said.

'He must think you look interesting' daisuke said to Yamato.

'What do you mean?' Yamato said watching the form in the water to an underwater summersault.

'Well he may not trust you but he could want to find about you so he will trust you.' Daisuke said.

'umm ken?' Daisuke asked.

'Yes?' Ken said, excited that the Inumon was paying attention him.

Daisuke smiled and Jumped on Ken, wrestling him.

Ken laughed and wrestled back.

Yamato stood watching the two for a moment then he heard a splash and looked back to the water. 

Sitting on the shore was Taichi, his legs separated and hi tail went back to the small inch thick cord with the fins at the end.

'Hi' Yamato said walking over to the Mermimon.

Taichi waved slightly and blushed.

Yamato stopped as ken and daisuke rolled by.

Taichi walked over to Yamato and sat on a rock that stuck out of the ground beside Yamato.

'Sooo, you like swimming do ya?' Yamato asked, a smile on his lips.

Taichi looked at him and nodded.

'How about a race?' Yamato offered, already taking of his leather jacket, knowing the answer.

Taichi smiled and shook his head affirming the positive. Then stared at Yamato's bare chest. His shoulders had little patches at rounded part that created a path to his chest into a small design , two claw like forms were reaching to the center of his chest where a slither of scales drew back in a wavy line, kind of like a snake. Yamato was well built and Taichi nearly drooled.

Yamato looked at Taichi after setting down his coat.

Taichi turned away quickly and blushed crimson.

Yamato smiled evilly.

'well lets go, I'll let you change first.' He said. Thankfully his pants were water proof and wouldn't shrink.

Taichi went back in the water and changed his legs back into fins.

Yamato got in the water and swam over to Taichi.

'The first one to do six laps around the rock wins.' Yamato said. [the rock is like 13 feet wide]

Taichi nodded.

'READY' they heard Daisuke yell from under Ken.

'SET' Ken yelled, laughing.

'GO!' They yelled Together.

Yamato and Taichi started swimming.

taichi was surprised to see Yamato beside him going at the same speed.

Yamato suddenly got a burst of speed and got ahead of Taichi. They both were on there third lap.

Taichi started gaining speed and almost flew in the water getting quite the distance a head of Yamato.

The race lasted two minutes and in the end Taichi won.

Yamato swam to shore, breathing hard.

He got up and sat on rock as Taichi came out of the water.

Taichi stood up and walked over to Yamato and sat on Yamato's lap, much to Yamato's surprise and joy.

'You swam well, we should have a rematch soon.' Taichi's soft voice rang into Yamato's ears.

'Holy fuck!' Daisuke swore when he heard Taichi. 'That's incredible! It took me three _months_ to get Taichi to talk to me and it took you fourteen minutes! It's a record!' Daisuke said.

Taichi stuck out his tongue and snuggled into Yamato.

Ken wrapped his arm around daisuke's shoulder.

'That's Yamato for you, can win over anybody.' Ken said.

'I don't like Yamato' Taichi said.

Yamato felt really hurt at the words. Daisuke saw this.

'Don't worry Yamato, Taichi doesn't mean it that way, you see he doesn't like your _name_. He doesn't like anybodies name, so he gives them nick names. Like me I'm Suke-chan.' Daisuke said.

Yamato felt better at these words.

'He doesn't even like his own name. he likes to be called Chi-chan or angel, as most adults call him.' Daisuke said.

'Angel? Chi-chan? I like those names' Yamato said, taichi stared at him upside down. [he had looked up]

'You is Yama' Taichi said and giggled.

'O.k., ken, Daisuke if you call me Yama I'll kick your asses, only Chi-chan can call me Yama' He said sternly. 

Ken and Daisuke laughed. The day rolled by and soon the had to leave for home.

'You'll visit us here again won't you?' Taichi asked yamato.

'Sure' Yamato said. and they went home happy that tomorrow they will meet the cute digimon again.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Well here ya go. vote if you like it.


	3. today, Taichi's problem can you guess wh...

Serphyona: hi here is another fic to vote for.

I ASK YOU ONE THING, when/if you leave a review please don't tell me to finish/make next chapter soon, please vote for the story after reading all the chapters it makes it a lot more easier.

I ASK ANOTHER THING OF SOMEONE, if some kind hearted person would be kind enough to draw a pic for the second chapter of this voting thing and I will personally write any fic you wish. [please someone I can't draw worth crap!] if you do you get fic, er you also have to give me the link to cause that would be stupid that someone makes I drawing, tells me and I don't see it, that would suck……here is the third thingy.

er just to let you know I don't know Mr. Ishida's name cause I don't pay attention to the adults so lets name him Shaku o.k.? good.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

'If you fall, I will catch you,

I will hold you tight and never let go

I will always be hear,

because I love,

because I love you.

I would die if you go,

I will cry, when you cry,

I will smile, when you laugh 

no one shall harm you, for I will be there,

together we are, but I know they want to hurt you.

I won't let them

because I love,

because I love you.

Tonight you cried in bed as they yelled about you,

disgusted by you, but they don't matter

I'm here and they can't hurt you.

I won't let them,

because I love,

because I love you.

Feel safe here and I will be filled with joy.

Love me and I will die with ecstasy.

I love you my little chibi,

I will hold you, I will cry for you,

Because I love,

because I love,

because I love you'

Yamato Ishida finished his song as Taichi's breathing evened out. 

Sighing, the blond holder of friendship took a quilt and covered the younger brunet, who had ran over to his house in the middle of the night, crying his eyes out. 

Taichi never told Yamato why he was crying, nor why he had come over. The boy had only cried into Yamato's chest when he opened the door.

Yamato had led the brunette to the couch and let him cry. 

The commotion had woken Yamato's father, who was watching the sleeping brunette at the moment with worried eyes.

Yamato had sung to the boy so he would calm down. The song was for his next concert. But he felt now would be a good time to sing it.

'What do you think happened?' Yamato asked his father.

'I don't know, has he been acting weird lately that would help us find out?' Shaku said.

Yamato shook his head.

'He never said anything.' Yamato sighed 'what could have happened?' 

Taichi stirred and woke up, blinking, he didn't seem to remember where he was.

'Taichi?' Yamato said to his friend .

'Y-ya?' He stuttered.

'Why are you here? what happened?' Yamato asked.

'I-I' Taichi said and broke down sobbing. 

'k-keep him a-a-way!' Taichi screamed in fear.

Shaku and Yamato looked at each other and put Taichi in Yamato's room to sleep. [after calming him down]

'He'll sleep now and we'll ask questions tomorrow.' Shaku said.

Yamato nodded and pulled out the couch.

__

what happened to you? he thought before sleep claimed him.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Wow, sssooo short. oh well vote if you like!


	4. For a promise you once kept

Goth Serphyona: here is another thing to vote on.

Warnings: angst, Yaoi, Yuri, child abuse, and sorrow. horror, mystery and all that stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or anything or anyone in it. if I did all my fics would be movies.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Yamato. 

Just the name brings tears, he was my best friend, then he wasn't. He left me in the cold, he left me to die. I was a freak to all, not worth anything. The Digidestined were my only friends, Yamato was my best, but then I told them. No they didn't hate me because I'm gay. They knew I was gay when we entered the digiworld. Most of them are gay as well. Yamato was Bi, my sister was bi, jyou and koushiro were gay, sora was straight and Mimi was gay. 

Mimi was the one other person I could trust like I trusted yamato.

I f you ask me, the reason the left me was stupid. I'm in this horrid white room, a man is staring at me behind glass. These things are attached to my head, circles with black dots in the center. Wires ran from them into the wall.

The man asks me questions. I keep repeating the same thing over again.

'Taichi, how do you start the fires?' The man asks.

'I want Yamato.' I say, like always. Besides, I don't _want_ to tell him. I…just get…I don't know. I something bad happens or I feel…sad or scared but now I think of them, of yamato and I just…the fires will appear. Someone will always get hurt when the fires appear. 

The funny thing is, Yamato never got hurt. 

One time [this was before they left me here] I got scared, and then fire came, things exploded, cars were thrown in the air and into the buildings, the Digidestined got hurt, not serious, but still the got burned and bruised. All except Yamato…and he was closest, he was trying to protect me, then found that it was I, who was doing this. Then he tried to calm me down. He succeeded. only he was ever able to calm me down, most of the time I just run out of energy. That's how I didn't kill _every_body,I used most of my energy on one my outburst then I'm to weak to do anymore.

But now, my power is in full contact, I can usually control it unless I'm scared, sad, angry or in pain. I know that the doctors and my family know that those emotions are what triggers me off the most.

I miss Yamato so much I want to see yamato.

He hasn't come back yet…He promised he'd come back, that I was going to be here for only a couple of days…but it's…it has been four years. 

Don't ask how I know it's been that long, I just do.

Mother, Father, Hikari, Sora [not that I care, but still it's the principle!], Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou, Tekaru and Yamato…They all abandoned me because of…things…things that happen around me. Someone got hurt, one got killed. I don't…know how though. 

An explosion, and blue light, it surrounded me.

I know I had something to do with these accidents. I know it is probably me, and yamato promised he'd always be with me, that he'd help me get through this. That was when I was ten and he was twelve, Now I'm fourteen, and he's probably sixteen.

'I want Yamato.' I told the doctor again.

'You can see yamato when we help you fix your problem' The man says. 'Yamato just wants to give you time, he wants the best for you'

I glared, this of course shocked him, I never gave a facial expression since I got here, just a blank face of grief. 

'You've been saying that for four years!' I growl. 

'HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE WANTS?!' I scream, the fire surrounds me again, the room starts shaking.

The window break and shatters over his cowering figure.

Then I see him. His golden hair flapping wildly, it has grown out, then again so has mine, his down to his shoulders, mine was down to my knees, the doctors don't like coming close to me, I have to keep my hair in a long pony tail, which has broken and all my hair is flaring behind me.

I looked into his blue eyes they were wide with…fear. 

My mother and father are beside him, She is covering her mouth in surprise my father stares in shock.

I couldn't blame them, it's not every day you see your fourteen year-old son floating three feet off the ground, surrounded in blue light, with red flames licking and dancing around his feet.

I see the rest of the gang behind them.

I can't believe they are here, and I know I ruined this, if I had remand calm, they might have let me leave, yamato would talk to me again. But now he's scared of me.

I breath in and out slowly, trying to calm myself.

The tears fly from my face, the blue energy brushing it away.

The blue energy slowly decreases and the fire sizzles out.

I'm still floating, I realize.

I kind of glare at my feet because I want down. Suddenly I fall on my ass, which happened to fall on the broken chair.

I felt my skin rip open from a piece of the chair that stuck up into my back.

The tears sprang up and I bit my lip from crying, I could tell the fire was starting to sizzle again.

'Shhh, it's o.k.' I hear beside my ear. I feel strong arms wrap around me tightly and soothing humming in my ear.

I blink my eyes open and stare into sapphire blue eyes. Yamato smiled at me and began to rock me back and forth.

He picked me off of the pile of metel. I noticed that two of the four sticky white circles were still on my forehead. 

I sniffled a little from the pain. He looked down and took off the sticky things then brushed the long chestnut strains of hair from my face. 

He stopped at waited for the doctors to open the door.

I noticed the doctors weren't moving, all of them where staring at me. I winced, the metel was still in my side.

Yamato looked as I whimpered and gasped as the metel flew across the room and the door opened.

'So you can control your powers except when your emotions grow to powerful.' Yamato whispered.

I noticed his voice had changed from when he was younger. He was in a band. I can…I just know it.

I nodded when he gentle squeezed me to see if I heard him.

'My baby, is he all right? What the hell are you doing standing there?! Help him!' My mother said. I could tell she cared, I could sense it in her expression and voice.

Maybe, they _didn't_ want to leave me, maybe _some_ people wanted to see me but weren't aloud.

I could tell Sora was afraid, she kept looking at Yamato, I knew she wanted him, I know there not together, and they won't ever be. Mimi was looking at me with sorrow and guilt. Koushiro was in a protective embrace with Jyou. Both looking in disbelief, my sister and father were beside my mom, both looking disgusted. I know they don't want to see me. Tekaru was beside yamato, looking at me with sorrow and grief. I noticed there were three others, a purple haired girl with a huge bag hanging off her shoulder, her glasses had fallen to the tip of her nose, she had a look of disgust on her face. Yolie was her name.

A blue haired boy was beside Tekaru, a look of shock and amazement. Ken.

A amber haired boy was on the other side of ken, he had amazement in his eyes and his face looked like he had just scene the coolest thing ever. Daisuke.

Wow a threesome relationship.

So my mother, mimi, ken, daisuke, Tekaru, Yamato and Koushiro and jyou are the only ones who care…I can live with that.

Suddenly I feel rough hand pull me away from Yamato's warm body.

I got real scared, but stopped when I saw Yamato smile reassuringly at me.

I was unnerved by the man who was holding me. The took me to another room. I couldn't see Yamato…I started to panic.

I saw a doctor pull out a long needle filled with a silvery liquid.

Yamato, my mother and other doctors burst into the room.

'Let him go!' Yamato screamed, and charged at the men.

I knew that these weren't ordinary doctors.

Yamato punched the needle away then punched the man in the jaw. I could hear the bones break.

The men who were with the man pulled out guns and aimed them at Yamato.

I quickly gathered energy and summoned a different element. I shot out lightning at the guns and they exploded, I could tell the mans hands were now paralysed.

The men ran as fast as they could, and felt my energy drain. Yamato caught me as fell from the air.

I saw his concerned face then nothing.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Goth Serphyona: there you go…..I really liked writing that. I think I'd write a story for this even if it doesn't win the draw. 


	5. forever the forgotten

__

More spoofy scarey ness 

****

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Forever **T**he **F**orgotten.

You're such a coward

No I'm not!

__

You let Tai and J.D down and now your going to let Kale and Jale down.

No! I can't lose! You won't win!

Matt Thurman hit the ground with a loud snap. He felt his wrist break and shatter within the bruised flesh. He watched, paralysed with his fear as Kale was thrown to the ground like a rag doll. Jale ran to his brother's side, trying desperately to protect him from the violent hail of fire. Matt lay on the ground, his face blank as remembered how he had gotten into this mess, and why he should defeat the Angel of Darkness.

*Flashback*

"Hey Matt?" J.D asked his best friend. "Tell me again _why_ we are traveling 3000 Km from our home to go into the most dangerous forest in this time."

Matt sighed. He looked out into the picture perfect valley, the wind gently blew into the blades of grass, whispering it's sorrowed melody. He could feel the air tense with worry. He knew something was wrong. 

"J.D, what do we do for a living?" Matt asked his dimwitted friend, dismissing the troubled thought in the back off his mind.

"We're bounty-hunters." J.D replied, confused about the question.

" In the forest, as legend has it, is the most precious jewel on the planet. If we got this, the king will give us our own 500 acres of land, allow us to grow our own crops _and_ trade with Indians, sail anywhere we want and catch fish and sell it." Matt explained.

" Tis a fair deal, we would never disgrace our king but between you and I he does not favour the elfin kind, and he allowed us to journey with you and get the same deal without slavery. " Jale said. He was the eldest of the two elves at the young age of 3998. He had long blonde hair with green eyes and a warm smile. He had supplied all of the clothes. The silk-like vests were thin but surprisingly warm. Matt had the black one, J.D had blue while Jale and Kale had green. Kale was Jale's younger brother at 3567. He, like his brother, had long blond hair. His eyes were a glowing yellow and his face always held a distant look. 

J.D was Matt's best friend. He had short spiky black hair had warm honey coloured eyes. His face held his trademark goofy grin. Matt was the leader of the group, he was also the bravest. Although, sometimes he can rush into battles without thinking, he was always the smoothest. Matt had blond hair and icy blue eyes that held a stern look. His face was usually stern and on guard but today it held a calm relaxed look.

"I think," J.D said, "we're lost." 

"We are not lost, the Forgotten Forest is before our very eyes." Jale said.

" Does…anyone smell burning trees and flesh?" Kale said, eyes scanning the scene.

A sudden burst of flame from the forest caught the attention of the four bounty hunters. Quickly they ran into the forest, Jale and Kale in lead, with there elfin stealth. Running into a clearing they saw a gigantic Vixen on a boulder. Blood was dripping from large wounds in her legs, sides, chest and back; her fur was matted together in the sticky red liquid. She growled at a broken form below her. Blood oozed from her mouth and onto the rock. She spat fire from her already bleeding throat onto the form, making sure it was deceased. The figure that was under her on the blood-soaked ground was a large male wolf. They had looked like they had been fighting for territory, but the wolf was as red as the raging fire in which surrounded it's life-less body. Suddenly the vixen whipped her head in Matt's direction. 

Matt swallowed but kept his face stern. 

"You, all four, come here" she said, her voice thick with blood.

Matt and the rest of the group slowly walked up to the vixen.

"I can see, you wish not for the power of the forgotten. I want you to do something for me." She said, locking her gaze with Matt's.

"Which is?" He said, returning the gaze.

"As you can see, I'm in no condition to live, but I can't give into my already prolonged life until I'm positive that my Kit is safe, I want you to take care of him. He has been chased since birth, if you are here for the precious jewel of this forest then you have come for no reason if you were seeking a rock of beauty, my kit is the jewel." She said, spilling more blood onto the rocks' hard surface.

"What? How is that possible?" J.D asked.

"He caries a pure energy in his body that if used by the wrong hands could destroy the world. If you don't take him then you will have doomed your race and all others." The vixen said.

"We will take him them" Matt said.

The vixen smiled a toothy grin and nudged a round ball of fur that was nestled into her chest.

A small human head popped out of the bundle of fur, he looked about 14. He blinked his big cinnamon brown eyes at the blond teen.

"He is human, he is just wearing the skin of my mate. His normal parents had wandered into our forest and took off throwing him at our feet, instead of eating him me and my mate took him in as our own. Unfortunately my mate was murdered when the first attacker came. I took his skin and turned it in to a disguise." Vixen explained.

The boy had a head of bushy brown hair. He crawled out at nipped at the vixen's ear.

She growled at him and he blinked then nodded.

"His name is Tai, you better take good care of him" She said and rested her head on the rock and closed her eyes. 

Matt watched as her chest stopped its laboured breathing. Tai nipped gently at the Vixens cheek then jumped it Matt's arms, surprising the teen. Tai nipped at Matt's cheek then quickly wrapped himself in the fur and fell asleep. 

"Great, came all the way here to end up with a kid." J.D said in a huff.

"You heard what the Vixen said, we must protect him for fear of the worlds' demise!" Jale said.

"If you do not wish to die, hand over the boy and leave." A thick and watery voice called behind them.

All three jumped in shock, and then whirled around to face the creature. A tall, man with fire red hair was standing in the clearing. The sun bathed over his body and illuminated his features. He was clothed in black. Large, beautiful but black wings grew from his back and out stretched beside him. 

"Name thy self!" Kale commanded, his eyes shone with fear. 

"I am the Angel of Darkness to those who I have not killed," He said. "but to the souls I which I steal from their perished body's my name is Kage."

" What do you want with Tai?!" Matt demanded, holding the smaller boy closer.

"His power, now I'm a very busy soul and I wish not to steal your souls at the moment, so if you can obediently hand him over to me, I'll be on my way without killing you." He said.

Tai, who had just woken up, peeked over the fur that covered his face and made a very rude jester with his hand at the angel of darkness.

"I see." The angel said, glaring at the kid.

" Listen, we are not giving you Tai so move your big fat butt out of the way so we can pass." J.D said.

" I warned you, now you must perish!" Kage flew into the air and recited a long string of language never heard before.

Black energy swept from his body and gripped around Tai's, it lifted him into the air. 

Tai's large eyes eyes went white as snow and a blue mist floated from his mouth and into Kage.

" Umm." J.D said, "Crud."

Tai's body dropped to the ground as Kage swooped down, reaching inside his black trench coat he pulled out the head of a scythe. It merged with his hand and grew longer, the skull of the wolf sunk into his hand and his bone stuck out and covered the top of the scythe. J.D gasped as Kage swung at him.

Kage flew passed and floated in the air. Matt, Kale and Jale watched as J.D's head slowly slipped off his neck and rolled back over his body, stopping in front of them. J.D's eyes were wide and his mouth was still open in a silent scream. Blood poured from the severed head and decapitated body, which fell to the ground. A white smoke emitted from the body and floated into the green gem on the necklace Kage was wearing.

*End flashback*

Matt's eyes regained focus and he slowly leapt to his feet, teeth& mouth clenched in a tight line.

"YOU WON'T WIN!!" He screamed, face red with anger.

Kage looked up from the twins and stared, he hadn't expected the blond to be alive. Matt picked up a large rock and bolted toward Kage, he quickly threw the rock at the angel. Kage glided out of the way, but his necklace was caught, sending the gem crashing to the ground. The white smoke they had seen float from J.D's body flew from the broken rock. The wind from the smoke hurtled Kage back, his wings bent under the pressure. Smoke was covering Matt, more than what had emitted from J.D.

"The Souls" Matt breathed out.

They began to spin and wrap around him, he felt the energy drain into his body.

The smoke disappeared and he was left standing there covered in light. Jale and Kale got up behind him and put their hands on his shoulders. 

"Dark angel, you shall pay." They said together.

A large ball of white energy emerged from Matt's risen hands and blasted into Kage.

The dark angel screamed in pain as his body was ripped in pieces. Matt, kale and Jale were panting hard as the dust settled. Matt fell to his knees. He surveyed the area and saw the scattered feathers of Kage.

__

I failed them, Tai, J.D, they really are gone. Matt thought a single tear fell to they ground. Suddenly he heard a small moan. He looked over to see Tai's body roll to stomach and shakily get on all fours.

"Tai!" Matt said, getting up and walking over to the kid.

"My butt hurts." Tai said in a small voice. He had landed on his bottom and was rubbing the sore area.

"It'll be alright." Matt said, picking up Tai and walking back over to Jale and Kale.

"It's time to go home." Jale said, putting his brother on his back.

Matt nodded and smiled, he was going home. Even with the knowledge that he wasn't going to get the land, he was happy to be alive.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ya, this is strange. it's not done, there will be more if the votes win.

You Americans have strange songs, I just finished listening to this song called ugly girl and am now listening to weenie in a bottle. they are very strange. I don't see what the humor is in singing about an ugly girl.


End file.
